<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At last by 23percentlesssugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594689">At last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/23percentlesssugar/pseuds/23percentlesssugar'>23percentlesssugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/23percentlesssugar/pseuds/23percentlesssugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo finally becomes Supreme Leader and he no longer wants to hide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>smut and more smut! Implied D/s relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo’s fingertips slowly descended down the back of your top. “At last” he breathed out onto your neck making you smile involuntary. </p>
<p>It was the first day the news came out about Snoke’s death. An announcement has been made that Kylo has taken his place as the Supreme Leader. </p>
<p>The moment your eyes met in the hall after the meeting you knew everything has changed. When he asked to speak to you that evening in his quarters you didn’t even think it was going to turn personal. Until you saw him without his robe with casual clothes on.</p>
<p>“I have waited a long time for this” Kylo continued, his words making your whole body tingle. You could feel his cheek in your hair as he moved and placed a chaste kiss behind your ear “I can finally show you how I feel” His words sent shivers down your spine.</p>
<p>He was savouring every second of this and he was going to take his time. </p>
<p>Almost like meditation - you could feel him take a deep breath in and exhale.</p>
<p>His hand slowly ascended back up your top until in reached the edge of the collar and then made its way over the forbidden threshold onto to your skin. You felt your stomach flip.</p>
<p>“Let’s take our time tonight” he spoke again. His voice was calm and peaceful. Hot lips now ghosting over your skin, as he moved them from the nape of your neck up to your ear. “I want to get to know every inch of you”</p>
<p>Moving closer now his hands found their way to your hips, you could feel his body behind yours. Kylo’s body felt tall and strong. All of the sudden he knocked all confidence out of you. </p>
<p>He twisted your hips to turn you around. </p>
<p>You whimpered slightly as you glanced up at his face now in front of you, your eyes wide and your lips slightly parted.</p>
<p>He traced a finger down your jaw and up to your lips.</p>
<p>Brushing a finger over them, he mused “I think I’ll start with these”</p>
<p>His finger now under your chin, he gently yet powerfully moved your face up and your lips met. </p>
<p>Hungry and deliberate was the kiss. He kept his hand cupping your chin, not letting you pull away. His tongue slid into your mouth without an invitation, yet it was greeted eagerly.</p>
<p>He pulled away for a moment. Wide eyed, lips parted and red, blood rushing to them he stared at you like an animal about to loose control.</p>
<p>He pushed your chin up higher as his lips found their way to your neck. As he paved a path in kisses a quiet moan escaped your lips. Eyes half closed as you stared into the ceiling not really seeing anything.</p>
<p>He worked his way down to your collarbone when he stopped, pulling back with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Follow me” he said turning around “that is.. if you want to?” He added far too confidently, turning back slightly raising a brow. He didn’t wait, he already knew the answer. You nodded swallowing hard. He was cocky, but you’d be a liar to say you didn’t like it. </p>
<p>“Very quiet tonight, aren’t you, (Y/N)” he chuckled sitting down on the edge of the bed watching you ”did a Loth-cat catch your tongue?” He looked at you amused.</p>
<p>“Come here” he motioned to you. Kylo’s voice sounded deeper now. You never thought you’d see this side of him. Sure, you imagined it many times before, you imagine what it would feel like, but your daydreams could never prepare you for what was happening now.</p>
<p>“Good girl” he brought you back out of your thoughts as you realised you were already standing between his legs. “now, unbutton your top and make sure you look at me whist your do it”</p>
<p>Kylo leaned closer with every button your fingers released, showing more and more of the soft flesh under your shirt.</p>
<p>He reached up and traced the scar on the side of your abdomen. His eyes met yours as you shivered.</p>
<p>“I know what you did for me that day” he glanced back at the scar thoughtful “I will never forget that” he frowned looking at it and then raising his eyes to look back at you.</p>
<p>“Today, I finally have the chance to thank you properly”</p>
<p>He moved his hands to your shoulders and pulled your shirt down. The fabric tickling your already sensitive skin. It dropped on the ground completely forgotten.</p>
<p>He started at your wrists this time. Tracing his fingers back up your arms. He then pulled you a little closer. His arms finding their way to your back and releasing the clasp of your bra. </p>
<p>An approving hum came from his mouth as his eyes scanned your topless form.</p>
<p>He hooked his fingers to the sides of your trousers and pulled them down along with your panties.</p>
<p>He bent down and unlaced your shoes and helped you out of them along with the trousers. </p>
<p>“Cross your arms behind your back” Kylo said leaning back on the bed taking in the view in front of him. Your body now fully exposed for his pleasure.</p>
<p>You stood there for a little while like this, your body quivering. It felt like ages before he finally moved and took his top off.</p>
<p>He moved his knee between your legs, pushing your leg to the side making you stand wider. Kylo’s eyes were inspecting every curve, every bump, every scar and mole on your body. </p>
<p>He leaned forward and stroked the inside of your thigh his fingers edging higher and higher up. You bit your lip suppressing a moan.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful” he exhaled looking up at you. “Give me your hands” he said, as you uncrossed them and they found their way in his. He held them kissing each and placing them on his shoulders. His skin felt so hot under your touch.</p>
<p>Kylo’s hand has found its way back between your thighs as it caressed it’s way up. He moved his index finger across your slit making you inhale deeply, squeezing his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Already so wet for me, pet” he smirked. His finger moving up and down the slit, slowly spreading your excitement around. He moved his head to the side “Does it excite you” he licked his lips “being touched by these hands” he dug his finger a little deeper “that helped bring the First Order to its glory?” He finished, pressing his fingertip onto your clit making you moan his name, your bottom lip shaking. </p>
<p>He looked up at you wild eyed “Hmm? What was that pet?” He never thought he would find you calling his name for the first time so arousing. </p>
<p>He slowly started to rub circles around your clit “Say it again”</p>
<p>“..Kylo” you breathed out, your knees going week and your body shaking. Kylo growled as he stood picking you up and flipping you on the bed.</p>
<p>“Kylo...” you tested the word again on your lips as you watched him take off his trousers with lust in your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>